Life is Like a Boat
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Yamada se da cuenta que sus sentimientos han cambiado, ya no siente la necesidad de vivir atada a aquel viejo sentimiento de soledad pero darse cuenta de ello no es fácil de afrontar. Nomiya-Yamada
1. Chapter 1

**-Life is Like a Boat-**

Ayumi Yamada permaneció sentada sobre el borde de su cama algunos minutos, los primero rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse tímidamente por su ventana y ella supo que cuando mucho habían pasado dos horas del amanecer

Quizás eran las siete en punto o pasada de esa hora, la tienda no abriría hasta dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, lo sabía de sobra pero aún así fue incapaz de volverse a acostar. Sería en vano porque en toda la noche no había logrado dormir más que dos horas, y si volvía a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada estaba segura que terminaría por incrementar el fuerte dolor que sentía.

Su mirada permaneció fija en sus piernas, una mirada que no captaba nada a su alrededor, se hubiera obtenido el mismo resultado de mirar sus piernas desnudas a mirar un inmenso y hermoso paisaje, porque los diversos recuerdos e imágenes en su cabeza le impedía almacenar una más. Se llevó sus manos al rostro en el instante en que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, trató de aguantar la respiración esperando con eso frenar un nuevo llanto pero el dolor en su pecho tan solo se intensifico, echó a correr hacia el baño antes de volver a hacerlo.

Y entonces no supo si su llanto se mezcló con el agua de la regadera que mojaba su rostro, lo que si sabía era que aquello dolía demasiado. Porque incluso en aquellos años de amarlo no había sentido aquello, Yamada sabía que era un persona débil, que la única manera de expresar su debilidad y temor era llorando, dejando que todos aquellos sentimientos fluyeran a la par de cientos de saladas lagrimas, pero esta vez todo era diferente porque una parte de ella sabía que lo estaba perdiendo.

El sonido de la puerta atrajo su atención al presente y entonces, como si fuese un plan ensayado desde hace mucho su rostro se volvió en una falsa sonrisa y su voz sonó alegre. Mientras Ayumi se dirigía a su habitación no se percató de aquel ciclo que llevaba repitiéndose desde hace una semana, que comenzaba cada mañana ocultando a los demás sus verdaderos deseos y sentimientos detrás de esa sonrisa y que moría por las noches, cuando en la soledad de su habitación la asaltaban sus propios fantasmas.

Durante el desayuno se limitó a sonreír con los comentarios de su padre, y más de una vez desvió el rostro o fingió querer otro tazón de arroz al notar la mirada de su hermano. Hasta que ambos se dirigieron a la tienda; ella en el mostrador y él completando las cuentas de fin de mes.

**-"¡Ey!"-** El hombre llevaba más de diez minutos observándola tras la computadora, pero ella permanecía ensimismada en sus propios asuntos como para prestar atención a la tienda o a su voz. Así que lo volvió a intentar hasta captar la atención de su hermana.

**-"Ayumi ¿A qué se debe esa expresión?, ¿Será acaso que sigues pensado en ese cuatro ojos amigo tuyo'"-** Mientras hablaba fingía no interesarle el tema y fijarse en lo que la pantalla le mostraba**. –"¿Te han dicho que eres mala para mentir?, aún si no me quieres contar deberías decírselo a una amiga, no es bueno que te lo guardes o terminaras explotando antes de que te des cuenta"-**

Esta vez se giró hasta donde ella estaba, expresando con una sonrisa su apoyo como hermano, Yamada lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules abiertos de par en par pero antes de poder decir algo él se le adelantó.

**-"Es más de medio día y creía que tenías que entregar unos tazones"-**

La joven solo le dedicó una sonrisa antes de abandonar la tienda llevando consigo los tazones que le habían encargado.

Atravesó el distrito de comercios saludando con el gesto de su cabeza a sus amigos de la infancia. Cuando salió del lugar que de pronto se le pareció lleno de gente miró al cielo, sintiéndose un poco mejor al notar el azul del cielo y lo brillante del sol, cierto que el calor del mes de Agosto era sofocante pero también te llenaba de energía.

Ayumi desvió la mirada hacia un grupo de amigas que muy seguramente disfrutaban de sus últimos días de vacaciones, sonrió lánguidamente ante la escena recordando como había sido su vida de estudiante. Se quedó de pie, observando la escena mientras las memorias de esos días asaltaban su mente.

Dentro de poco se cumpliría un año desde su definitiva separación con su grupo de amigos, cada uno había elegido tiempo atrás su futuro y se habían encaminado hacia éste. Hagumi se encontraba junto a Hanamoto concentrada en su rehabilitación que progresaba día con día, Takemoto dentro de poco iba a empezar la reconstrucción de algún templo en la ciudad de Asakusa, Morita continuaba trabajando en America y Mayama en España.

Aunque cada uno tenia una vida completamente diferente, de algún modo se habían logrado reunir de nuevo, como si se tratase de algo predestinado llegaron a Tokyo. Desde luego que Yamada se sentía feliz al verlos de nuevo y cuando cada uno de ellos regreso con aquella enorme sonrisa ella los recibió como si no hubieran tenido contacto desde hace siglos.

Pero también regresó él, y su mundo se distorsiono. Era como un maremoto que llega sin avisar y que arrastra todo a su paso volviendo inestables aquellas murallas que se creían infranqueables.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, Mayama se había vuelto su propia esencia para vivir durante muchos años y no comprendía que ahora tuviese que ser diferente; estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir con aquel sentimiento de vacía frustración, porque era algo que ella misma se imponía al saber que un mal similar le causan sus caprichos a Mayama.

Pensar en él de nueva cuenta después de tantos meses le hizo sentir que estaba traicionando a aquella persona que tan solo se limita a esperar, pero ahora que su antiguo compañero de clases había vuelto no podía hacer otra cosa más que aguardar de nueva cuenta esa pequeña esperanza.

Nomiya suspiró por tercera vez, aún con la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejos de la oficina, viendo a través de la ventana el extenso paisaje que se mostraba. Miwako le dio un rápido golpe con el codo a Yamazaki indicándole con la mirada al hombre.

Ambos sabían lo que ocurría con su jefe aún así ninguno se atrevía a hablarle acerca del tema, durante algunos meses Miwako se había encargado de darle ánimos y una que otras pista que le pudiera animar pero había terminado dándose por vencida al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Yamazaki había hecho lo suyo tratando de mostrarse comprensible y dándole de tanto en tanto algún consejo que esperaba Nomiya tomara en consideración, pero ahora ambos compañeros se limitaba a observarlo esperando por un desenlacé que no parecía augurar nada bueno.

Una relación que nunca fue tal, pero que a Miwako le pareció demasiado extraña su inicio o como se habían ido dando las cosas, tomando en consideración los antecedentes amorosos y la fama de casanova de su jefe; incluso ella misma, aunque no le gustara admitirlo había apostado con Yamazaki para ver en cuanto tiempo Nomiya se aburría de la joven y se buscaba otro blanco. Después de todo Yamada no encajaba de ninguna manera en el prototipo de mujeres con las cuales Takumi Nomiya acostumbraba a tener citas, fueses están duraderas y simples aventuras de una noche.

Pero la mujer se había equivocado, la joven recién graduada mostró tener algo que nunca había visto en otras mujeres; fuese su falta de experiencia, aquella inocencia natural con que se mostraba o simplemente la fuerza que mostraba ante un amor que jamás podría ser; aunado a la natural belleza de la joven, habían terminado por hacer madurar la forma de pensar de su amigo. Por un tiempo Miwako creyó; y así lo deseó, que Ayumi terminaría correspondiendo los esfuerzos y el amor que Nomiya le había mostrado, pero se había equivocado. Lo poco que ambos habían logrado en aquella extraña amistad se desvaneció ante una inquebrantable muralla que Yamada había interpuesto entre ambos y Nomiya no hizo nada por derribarla; simplemente se había dado por vencido.

Nomiya sabía que era el objeto de la atenta mirada de sus compañeros desde hace rato, pero no hizo nada por cambiar ese hecho. De pronto se había hecho una costumbre que repetía una vez a la semana; porque aún cuando Yamada colaboraba para Fujiwara Desing, con algunos encargos de cerámica, ellos dos no tenían ningún contacto desde hace algunos meses.

Fue algo que el mismo había decidido cuando veía entrar a la joven mujer, y buscaba por todos los medios desviar su mirada de donde él se encontraba, todo trato lo terminaba realizando con Miwako y cuanto antes terminara y dejara la oficina era mejor para ella, por eso él simplemente prefería abandonar la oficina por algunas horas cuando ella iba a ir. De ese modo ninguno de los dos tendría que fingir algo que en realidad no sentía.

Suspiró por cuarta vez, preguntándose como era posible que gastara su tiempo pensando en aquella chiquilla caprichuda y aferrada a algo que sabía no le atraía ningún bien , y aunque lo sabia de sobra no era capaz de apartar ese sentimiento de seguir esperando día con día un mensaje que lo hiciera ponerse rojo como si se tratase de un estúpido estudiante de secundaria.

Miwako miró el reloj sobre la pared, faltaban treinta minutos para que dieran las tres. Le dirigió una rápida mirada al joven arquitecto, cuando él asintió ella respiró profundamente antes de dirigirse a su jefe.

**-"Es imposible para un adulto jugar a ser el príncipe azul de una chiquilla malcriada"-** Exclamó de pronto sin dirigirse a nadie en particular mientras se ponía de pie, y se encaminaba a la salida.

**-"Es posible serlo, porque eso significa que tu la a..."-**Respondió Miwako con aquella voz burlona que solía emplear en esos temas.

**-"Es mejor que no lo digas. Me largo de aquí"-**

La mujer se levantó con rapidez extendiendo el brazo para detener al hombre, pero Nomiya salió dejando solo el sonido hueco de la puerta al cerrarse. Intercambió una mirada con su compañero antes de escuchar su reproche.

**-"Tendrías que haberle dicho que Yamada no vendría hoy"-**

**-"Puedes guardarte tus reproches para más tarde, ahora vamos si no quieres que esos dos se encuentren"-**

Antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar Miwako ya abandonaba el lugar seguida por Leader.

**つづく...**

* * *

Me declaro fan de Honey and Clover, tengo muchas cosas que decir respecto a esta serie pero como este espacio no es diario personal, solo dire que mi pareja no. 1 es indudablemente Nomiya-Yamada. Así que aquí esta mi primer fic de ellos, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios**.**

**-Sherrice_Adani-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Life is Like a Boat-**

El sonido de las campanas atrajo la atención de Ayumi, miró el antiguo reloj del parque que anunciaba las 2:30, mientras el sonido llenaba sus oídos se preguntó si lo vería esta vez. Pensar en él era como sumirse de nuevo en un mundo de ensoñaciones, en donde a pesar de cosquilleo de nervios se sentía a gusto a su lado, pero Yamada no había tenido el valor para hablarle después de la confesión que él mismo le hizo, y al parecer Nomiya prefería dedicarse por completo a su trabajo antes de perder de nuevo su tiempo ayudando a una tonta ex universitaria. Hacía meses que no sabía nada de él, a no ser que Miwako hiciera un mordaz comentario cuando ella los visitaba y él se encontraba ausente.

Echó una última mirada al reloj, antes de que captara todos los elementos a su alrededor. Su ojos permanecieron fijos en una joven pareja que fácilmente hubiese podido verse como las otras tantas, sin embargo Ayumi conocía de sobra a las dos personas; aquella esbelta y frágil mujer ahora sonreía junto al hombre.

Yamada lo observó todo con una aparente calma, ni siquiera hizo caso cuando una persona la empujo y ella dio un paso al frente, su brazo derecho se aferró a la tela de su blusa a la altura de su corazón, y un terror inaudito se apoderó de ella porque se dio cuenta que ya no sentía nada; no fue decepción, rencor o celos lo que pasó por su mente. Porque de pronto no significo nada para su corazón ver cuando Mayama se inclinó ligeramente hacía Rika para acariciar su mejilla mientras ella sonreía ante el gesto del hombre; darse cuenta de aquella verdad la lleno de dudas.

Una incertidumbre que se reflejó en miles las de lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas en respuesta a sus interminables preguntas. Echó a correr pasando de largo el sonido de los conductores cuando atravesaba la calle sin fijarse en el brusco frenar de los automovilistas.

Mientras corría se preguntaba en que momento lo había dejado ir y aprendido a vivir sin él, a empezar a actuar por si misma sin tener que comportarse como si estuviese constantemente llevando acuestas una carga demasiado pesada para ella.

Alguien pasó a su lado demasiado cerca de ella como para que Yamada arrogara la caja que aún sostenía con su trabajo, antes de pasarlo de largo ignorando su grito de protesta. En ese momento lo último que quería era estar rodeada de aquella multitud que parecía murmurar muy cerca de ella, amenazándola con quebrar los últimos hilos lógicos que trabajaban a toda marcha para no dejarla sola.

Atravesó el inmenso centro comercial, murmurando rápidas disculpas cuando chocaba con algún cuerpo, alguien debió haberla reconocido porque estuvo segura que la llamaban por su nombre pero no se detuvo hasta internarse en el parque que apenas dejaba pasar la luz a causa de sus altos árboles. Se dejó caer en una de las bancas, respirando profundamente sintiendo como su pecho ardía a causa de su impulso por correr bajo aquel abrasador sol.

Restregó sus manos en su rostro en un intento por apartar su llanto, pero aquello solo redoblaba las incontables lagrimas que brotaban de sus azulinos ojos, dejó escapar algunos sollozos como si estos contuvieran una parte de aquello que comenzaba a perder.

Solo dejó de llorar en el instante en que alguien la protegía en un abrazo, cuando el hombre la atrajo hacía él sus asustados ojos permanecieron un segundo abiertos antes de dejarse llevar de nuevo por el llanto. Porque incluso cuando la persona no dijo nada ella sabía quien era, y de algún modo le reconfortaba su presencia.

**-"Es la segunda vez que nos vemos en días y tu comienzas a llorar de la nada"-** Dijo por fin el hombre, notando como la chica se aferraba a su camisa.. **–"Lo viste con ella ¿cierto?, creía que su relación con Rika ya no te afectaba"-**

Ayumi agradeció que no pronunciara su nombre, porque darle un nombre resultaba más doloroso.

**-"Onee-chan, ¿aún lo amas?"-** Preguntó finalmente, y como si sus palabras supusiera una violación a su intimidad Morita observó las copas de los árboles iluminadas por los rayos del día.

El hombre la había visto mientras ella observaba el reloj, permaneció de pie algunos metros detrás de ella, cuando Yamada se había echado a correr le bastó una sola mirada para saber a que se debió su actitud. Morita la había imitado y estuvo cerca de morir en las calles de Tokio arroyado por uno de los automóviles, que después del primer impacto salían de sus autos gritándole palabras que prefirió ignorar. Le dio alcance en una de las calle pero ella no lo vio, en su lugar le arrojó aquella enorme caja que cargaba y corrió con mayor libertad.

Ayumi negó con la cabeza después de un rato, atrayendo de nuevo su atención.

-"Dime una cosa Morita, ¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que ver a la persona que te gusta no duele tanto como en un principio?"-

Shinobu la miró sorprendido porque no esperaba que Yamada le dijera algo de lo que le pasaba, por lo general él simplemente se había acercado a ella y decir con sus propias palabras lo que ella era incapaz de hacer.

**-"Nada; no es algo ni bueno ni malo, sencillamente no ocurre nada"-** Dijo con tranquilidad mientras notaba como los sollozos eran cada vez menores.

**-"Mientes. Lo sé porque me he sentido mal al ver a Mayama junto a Rika, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que solía sentir, por primera vez en todos estos años no desee estar en el lugar de ella"-** Le respondió con su voz suave y quebrada.

**-"No miento, simplemente has dejado de ver a Mayama como un ídolo. Yamada sé que lo llegaste a amar pero con el tiempo ese amor sencillamente se convirtió en obsesión, pretendías amarlo y te obligabas a ti misma a creerlo porque era la única manera de justificar aquellos años que viviste al pendiente de él."-**

**-"Hmmp"-** Asintió en silenció dándole la razón a su amigo, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo al ver como Morita le había dicho lo que ella pretendía ignorar como solía hacerlo.

**-"¿Sabes quién era el jefe de Mayama en Fujiwara Desing?. Esa persona me dijo hace tiempo palabras similares a las tuyas, pero no quise hacerle caso porque entonces me daría cuenta que mi vida estuvo mucho tiempo vacía, durante tantos años me gustaba.**

**No era como las otras chicas que se fijaban en Mayama por su forma de ser o el empeño que ponía a cada una de las cosas que hacía. Yo decidí amar la parte que nadie conocía de él, aquella donde era avaricioso y flojo, me gustaba el Mayama que reprochaba por todo y no se conformaba con las sobras. Tu y él me lo dijeron pero no quise escucharlos.**

**Él, Nomiya me dijo que podía contar con su apoyo cuando quisiera llorar pero no puedo hacerlo, porque es su culpa que yo me haya olvidado de Mayama. Soy una tonta, cuando todos ustedes volvieron, volví a llorar porque creía que lo seguía amando, me preguntaba si esta vez él se fijaría en mi y correspondería mis sentimientos, pero si eso llegaba a pasar ¿qué iba a hacer entonces?.**

**Porque cuando lo imagine aquel vacío en mi estomago ya no estaba, tan solo la sensación de desear que eso no ocurriera nunca. Nomiya me dijo que no podía esperar que él me amara correspondiendo a la lastima, sin importar cuanto lo quisiera Mayama nunca me iba a aceptar y aún cuando no quisiera admitirlo estaba en lo correcto, al final lo comprendí pero incluso sabiéndolo no soy capaz de aceptarlo"- **

-"Ese hombre, Nomiya no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó con Mayama, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe Yamada. Creo que esta bien que finalmente te hayas librado de aquellas viejas ataduras que te obligaban a fingir un amor, que sin que te dieras cuentas solo te hacías daño"-

**-"Lo sé. Sé que no es su culpa, él simplemente estaba ahí para mi; cuando yo fingía ser fuerte Nomiya sabía que tan solo se trataba de debilidad. Nunca lo dijo pero estoy segura que finalmente se cansó de escuchar mis tonterías, porque muchas veces me vio llorar por Mayama y aún así dijo que se había enamorado de mí. Cuando lo dijo quise salir corriendo, alejarme de él cuanto antes porque sentí como algo dentro de mi se quebraba.**

**De nuevo me comporte como una niña que se esconde de sus padres después de recibir un castigo, me obligué a no verlo aún cuando una parte de mí deseaba encontrarse con su sonrisa que me decía que todo estaría bien. Y tal vez pretendía que él lo intentara, que hiciera nuevamente ese largo viaje solo para verme, pero no lo hizo y yo ya no sé pensar."-**

Morita pasó con suavidad su mano sobre la espalda de la mujer, mientras sonreía al escucharla hablar y darse cuenta como su amiga de la infancia se hundía fácilmente en un vaso de agua, por no ser sincera con ella misma.

-"Ayumi Onee-chan, no me gusta que digas que eres tonta o infantil. Simplemente estas confundida, pero cuando tu misma te des cuenta de lo que me dices te sentirás mejor"-

Solo sintió como la chica asentía ante sus palabras antes de que ambos volvieran a quedarse en silencio.

Yamazaki tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y seguir a la mujer que ya se había alejado de él en busca de la joven artesana. Ambos la vieron corriendo hacia el antiguo parque donde tendrían que encontrarse pero a juzgar por su apariencia había olvidado todo lo concerniente a su cita, y después de que Miwako la llamara por su nombre sin obtener respuesta, los dos fueron tras ella.

Pero la vieron junto a ese hombre que habían visto solo una vez porque Mayama los había presentado, de algún modo ambos arquitectos se sintieron incómodos al ver como Yamada se aferraba al joven como si fuese su única salvación y la respuesta a aquellos problemas que la agobiaban desde hace mucho.

Ninguno dijo algo, se limitaron a observar la escena a la espera que la persona a su lado se le ocurriera algo. Fue Yamazaki quien atrajo la atención de la mujer dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro, ella dirigió su rostro a donde le señalaba, abriendo sorprendida los ojos al ver a Nomiya no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban observando ahora como Yamada esbozaba una sonrisa mientras el hombre la imitaba revolviendo su cabello con su mano.

Después de haber comprado una bebida cerca del centro comercial, Nomiya decidió refugiarse en un lugar apartado de la multitud y sin muchos ánimos de vagar por las calles con el termómetro en su punto máximo, se encaminó al parque donde solía ir a pasear junto a Miwako y Yamazaki.

Y como si el calor no fuese suficiente bochorno ahora se encontraba a Yamada abrazada a una persona que él no conocía. Se quedó algunos metros alejado, observando la escena mientras notaba como la lata se aplastaba bajo su puño.

Había transcurrido poco más de tres meses desde que evitara todo contacto con la joven, lo había hecho porque aún no sabía como acercase de nuevo a ella sin que reaccionara con su asustadizo gesto mientras lo observaba con sus inquietantes ojos azules. Pero ahora que la volvía a ver se sintió decepcionado; porque Yamada había vuelto a llorar y no era él quien se encontraba a su lado, esperando en silencio que terminara de derramar todas las lágrimas que aún quedaban por culpa de Mayama; lo sabía de sobra incluso si no la había visto en todo ese tiempo Nomiya sabía que el recuerdo y amor por Mayama seguía vigente en el corazón de la mujer.

No dijo nada cuando sus compañeros se acercaron a él, Miwako con aquella mirada de lastima como si estuviese viendo a Leader después de negarle un paseo; y se preguntó si tan patética lucia su presencia en ese momento.

**つづく...**

* * *

2do chp, y en tiempo record xD lastima que no lo pude terminar a tiempo, que era mi meta. Bno Bruja espero que te guste y esperes la proxima actualización que no sé cuando será jaja.

Gracias por todo y nos veremos por aqui muy pronto.

Gracias por sus comentarios y leer xD.

**-Sherrice_Adani-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Life is Like a Boat-**

**Capitulo III. **

Escucharon la voz del hombre, demasiado sincera e infantil en un intento por levantarle el ánimo a la joven que ahora lo miraba con una mueca de reproche en su rostro, como si todo se encontrara bien. La risa tranquila de Yamada provocó un escalofrío en los dos arquitectos que instintivamente miraron a Nomiya, pero él se limitó a sonreír antes de arrogar su cigarro a medio consumir y alejarse de ahí con un simple.

**-"Me marchó de aquí"- **

Por primera vez a Miwako no e importó que Nomiya arrojara al suelo su cigarrillo tan deliberadamente.

**-"¡Nomiya espera!"-** Lo llamó en voz alta, olvidándose que hasta hace un instante se encontraban de incógnitos en el parque. Pero él no hizo caso y se alejo despidiéndola con un gesto de la mano.

Yamada sabía que eso pasaría, era algo tan propio en Morita que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que instante la había dejado de consolar para hacerla reír, con aquella facilidad que de pronto tuvo la impresión de que si fuese un poco más valiente como su amigo sería capaz de expresar sus emociones sin ningún temor.

Le lanzó un gesto de fingida molestia cuando Morita despeinó su cabello, pero al instante una risa se escapó de sus labios, la misma que enmudeció de pronto al escuchar su nombre. Abrió sus ojos y se giró en automático hacía la voz, topándose con Miwako y Yamazaki.

Shinobu vio como su amiga se había puesto de pie en una fracción de segundo mirando con sus asustados ojos en dirección a las dos personas que permanecían con la misma expresión de estar en un irreparable error.

Como si cada uno supiera lo que el otro pensaba, avanzaron hacía donde la chica los miraba confundida. Fue Miwako la primera en saludar, siendo imitada por el hombre.

**-"¿Él, Nomiya-san estuvo aquí?"-** Cuestionó a forma de saludo, buscando al hombre con sus asustadizos ojos azules.

Yamazaki fue el primero de los dos en salir al rescate, hablando atropelladamente se inventó una rápida excusa. De cualquier forma agradeció la tardada intervención de su compañera.

**-"Nomiya estará bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte Yamada. Fue una simple coincidencia que justo hoy decidiera dar un paseo por este lugar, seguramente volverá a la oficina y cuando regresemos nos lanzara una de sus agrias miradas antes de ignorarnos por el resto de la tarde"-**

Yamazaki la miró de reojo preguntándose si Yamada se estaría creyendo aquella mentira.

**-"¡Oh!"-** Fue la única expresión que brotó de sus labios, experimentando de pronto un sentimiento de traición hacía el hombre que no había vuelto a ver.

En ese momento antes de que la tensión aumentara Morita atrajo la atención de todos con aquella facilidad para hacer que los demás olvidaran sus problemas concentrándose en los encargos de cerámica.

**-"Yamazaki. Lo sabes ¿cierto?"-**Preguntó con una mueca de estar en problemas ante la realidad que ambos arquitectos conocían.

**-"Lo sé; y creo que lo mejor es que no regresemos a la oficina"-** Propuso, agitando aún la mano viendo como los dos amigos se alejaban de ellos ajenos al nuevo problema.

**-"Es una buena idea, pero Nomiya es una persona adulta y sabrá entender que Yamada-san se encontraba con un buen amigo; solo eso"-** Debatió la mujer, tratando de justificar la idea que mantenían en mente de su amigo.

**-"Enserio lo crees así Miwako"-**

**-"No"-** Se dio por vencida al ver que incluso para ella era difícil de entender lo de hace un momento, y dando con esto finalizada las pocas esperanzas que aun albergaban.

Miwako dejó escapar el aire acumulado en sus pulmones preguntándose si Yamada se había dado cuenta de sus actos. Le había pedido que confiara en él, sin importar las circunstancias Nomiya estaba dispuesto a apoyarla, y eso incluía volverse el paño de lágrimas para ella. Pero Miwako sabía que ante los ojos del hombre el haber visto llorar a Yamada frente a otra persona era prueba que Ayumi seguía sin tomar enserio a Nomiya.

Morita le ofreció a su amiga su celular, permaneció con el brazo extendido esperando a que Ayumi lo tomara, pero la joven tan solo le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto al celular y a su amigo al mismo tiempo.

**-"Puedes usarlo para llamarle"-** Le explicó sin dejar de sonreírle.

**-"¡Ehh!"-** Exclamó nerviosa jugando con sus manos.

**-"Ese hombre, Nomiya puedes llamarlo si lo deseas"-**

Yamada se detuvo un instante, extrañada por la naturalidad con que hablaba su amigo acerca de Nomiya. Reinició su caminó cuando Morita contestó la pregunta que nunca hizo.

**-"Lo conocí aquella vez, en el hanami. Mayama llegó tarde porque estaba con su equipo de trabajo y tu te fuiste sin decirle a alguien, ¿lo recuerdas?. Esa noche Mayama me representó a sus amigos, los tres estuvieron hablando de él, por eso lo conozco y creo que no es una mala persona."-**

**-"Lo que tengo que decirle no puede ser dicho por teléfono, será mejor si lo hago de frente"-**

**-"Entonces asegurarte de hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo neechan?"-**

Ayumi se sintió mejor después de hablar con Morita. El joven artista se había despedido de ella colocando su mano sobre su cabeza y mientras Yamada lo veía alejarse tuvo la certera conciencia que las cosas se podrían mejorar si se mostraba tan entusiasta como su amigo.

Nomiya miró una última vez el mensaje en su ordenador antes de borrar el archivo y escuchar la puerta abrirse. Aún cuando pretendía permanecer despreocupado, concentrándose en un aburrido trabajo, supo que sus dos compañeros lo miraban desde sus lugares de trabajo intercambiando miradas esperando que uno de los dos dijera algo.

Evadiendo aquellos rostros se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo fingiendo cumplir con algún encargo.

**-"!¿Nomiya?¡"-**

**-"Lo siento Miwako, un cliente me espera"- **

Ambos arquitectos supieron que aquella excusa era una mera mentira. Yamazaki fue el primero en darse cuenta cuando echó una rápida mirada a la computadora del hombre.

**-"No esta"-** Dijo atrayendo la atención de la mujer.

Cuando Miwako se puso de pie frente la computadora supo a que se refería, el monitor que usualmente les mostraba imágenes de una rueda de la fortuna había sido remplazado por un simple fondo azul, y lo último que pudo hacer por su amigo fue intercambiar una mirada de temor con Yamazaki.

Nomiya realizó una respetuosa reverencia disculpándose frente al hombre, repitió el mismo gesto al menos dos veces más, dándole por única explicación un simple –lo siento, pero en este momento no puedo hacerlo-. Al final aquel hombre de elegante porte, terminó por aceptar la noticia.

Cuando Nomiya se alejó del edificio supo que aquello no sería suficiente con Luigi. Su jefe aunque excéntrico y normalmente de temperamento apacible sabía actuar con profesionalismo la mayoría de las veces, y si eso implicaba mostrarse serio y exigir resultados con voz gruesa no dudaba en hacerlo. A pesar de conocer las consecuencias de sus actos no le importó, los últimos seis meses fuera de Tokyo fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que no podía alejarse de ahí hasta resolver sus propios problemas.

El calor del día comenzaba a disminuir y el fresco aire de la tarde ayudaba a despejar su mente. Por un momento mientras avanzaba por las cada vez menos transitadas calles de Tokio le molestó que su mente se fuese aclarando y sus emociones apaciguando.

Porque ahora que podía pensar con claridad se sentía molesto, detestando aquella sensación de sentirse como un inexperto adolescente esperando lleno de incertidumbre que sería lo siguiente en aquella relación que no había empezado pero ocasionaba muchos dolores de cabeza.

Deseó tener algo frente a él que pudiera golpear, de ese modo buena parte de su enojo sería liberado. La idea de comenzar a odiar a aquella chiquilla voluble fue demasiado tentadora, así una vez que se volviera el objeto de su molestia podía tener una buena excusa para olvidarla, pero no pudo hacerlo y no hizo el menor esfuerzo por intentarlo.

Él mejor que nadie sabía que Yamada no tenía la culpa, aquella chica simplemente se había presentado a su vida por una mera coincidencia y fue él quien desde ese momento había hecho lo imposible para llamar su atención.

Si tan solo se hubiera retirado a tiempo, seguramente su cordura se encontraría intacta. Por no mencionar que de alguna forma él había cambiado la vida de Yamada, orillándola con sus comentarios a olvidarse de Mayama; sin haberse planteado antes que derecho tenía a interferir en su vida.

Supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era aclarar las cosas con ella, y permitir que hiciera su vida como mejor lo creyera, pero a la par de aquella idea algunos trabajos a los que antes les había restado importancia ahora se presentaban a él como urgentes por resolver. Escudando con esto la falta de tiempo para poder verla.

Algunas voces llamaron su atención preguntándose tan pronto levantó el rostro al frente en qué momento había llegado hasta ese lugar. Hubiera resultado tan fácil conducir su auto pero prefirió caminar y ahora se encontraba en el distrito donde Yamada vivía.

Escuchó su voz y al instante dio un paso atrás quedando fuera de la vista de la mujer. Espió a la joven viendo como platicaba animada junto a un hombre de su edad, ambos cargaba algunas cajas y cuando ella no veía a su compañero, él cambiaba su sonrisa por un gesto de dolor. Nomiya sintió lastima del hombre por qué sabia que significaba esa cara, aquel hombre al igual que él estaba enamorado de Yamada, desconocía si ese sentimiento era igual de fuerte pero al juzgar por su semblante al menos parecía sincero.

Cuando escuchó la despreocupada risa de la mujer se dio la media vuelta alejándose de ahí, pensando que al igual que Mayama había ignorado y rechazado sus sentimientos, Yamada se dedicaba a hacer lo propio con quienes la rodeaban.

**つづく...**

* * *

**-Sherrice_Adjani-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Life is Like a Boat-**

**Capitulo IV.**

Ayumi frotó una toalla sobre su cabello húmedo sentándose en su cama, dudando antes de tomar el celular que estaba sobre el escritorio. Después del accidente de Hagumi adquirió el teléfono pero lo cierto era que pocas veces lo usaba, estiró su mano y respiró hondo para decidirse a agarrarlo como si se tratara de un objeto por demás extraño.

_-"Asegúrate de hacerlo"-_ Le había dicho Morita y durante gran parte del día había estado pensando que le diría si finalmente encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Nomiya le había dicho que podía hablarle para cualquier cosa, pero estaba segura que ese "cualquier cosa" no incluía que él fuese el objeto de dicha conversación.

Sus dedos temblorosos buscaron en el menú su nombre, recordando con cierta melancolía como fue el mismo Nomiya quien ingresara su número al teléfono. Él le había ayudado a escoger el modelo más adecuado y mientras ella lo sujetaba con ambas manos Nomiya se lo había quitado. No le dijo nada en ese entonces tan solo le sonrió mientras sus dedos se movían con habilidad en el teclado del móvil. Antes de devolvérselo había guardado su número en su propio teléfono.

_-De esa forma podrás llamarme cuando lo necesites y yo acudiré a donde sea que estés.-_

Las palabras de ese día se habían guardado en su memoria, sonriendo con cierta melancolía al recordar al joven arquitecto.

Dudo un momento para decidirse a marcar, incluso en esa situación la duda y una absurda timidez no le dejaba pensar en las palabras que emplearía si él contestaba su llamada. Aquel debate por decidirse a marcarle no duró lo suficiente porque escuchó como su madre la llamaba para cenar. Ayumi lo tomó como una llamada salvadora a sus mal infundados temores.

Al poco rato, y puesto que la cena incluía ayudar a terminar de acomodar los nuevos licores Yamada se dejó caer sobre su cama, dejando que la suavidad del colchón y frazadas aliviaran sus adoloridos músculos. Antes de quedarse dormida en la misma incómoda posición sostuvo entre sus manos el celular esperando que fuese él quien tomara la iniciativa.

Takumi Nomiya estuvo seguro que aquella había sido la peor noche que había pasado en toda su vida, estaba acostumbrado a vivir en su amplio y elegante departamento que había empezado rentando tan pronto su sueldo como arquitecto dentro de Fujiwara Designe se lo permitió.

Aquel lugar ubicado cerca de una de las mejores zonas de Tokyo le resultaba siempre confortable, aunque la única persona que ocupara ese amplio espacio fuese él. Porque incluso cuando sus amigos lo consideraban un hombre de varias conquistas hasta ese momento ninguna de aquellas mujeres había estado en ese lugar.

Y si nunca antes le había molestado el silencio que predominaba en el departamento esa tarde y noche comenzó a importarle, porque se volvía la clara referencia de la soledad. Tuvo la impresión de encontrarse más oscuro de lo normal y aún cuando quiso ignorar todas esas especulaciones le resultó imposible.

El recuerdo de aquella chiquilla complicada y sentimental acudía a sus recuerdos apenas cerraba los ojos, preguntándose si en verdad había llegado a su vida solo para hacerla sufrir, para poner de cabeza el mundo de una joven indecisa y temerosa, que a la par que se mostraba soñadora con la misma facilidad se ponía a llorar por un amor que nunca podría ser.

Trató de recordar cómo se veía él mismo a los veinticuatro, recordando si las mujeres de aquel entonces se comportaban como un barril lleno de pólvora que podría explotar a la menor provocación pero que a su vez resultaban tan frágiles, que indudablemente surgía la necesidad de protegerlas.

Su respuesta inmediata fue un claro no, nadie excepto por Yamada actuaba tan infantil a esa edad, y todo eso lo atribuía a que ella continuaba viviendo con su familia cuando la mayoría se independizaba apenas terminaba sus estudios, pero ella era diferente en muchos aspectos.

A la par de esa conclusión llegaba a su mente las palabras de Yamazaki. Su compañero y amigo le había dicho lo que él trataba de evadir. Ayumi Yamada no era ninguna niña y no se comportaba como tal, ella era toda una mujer y en muchos casos resultaba ser más madura que la mayoría de las mujeres a su edad.

El hecho que la joven pudiera expresar y llorar por confesarle a alguien sus sentimientos y ser rechazada requería un clase de valor que solo la madurez trae consigo, porque entonces te obliga a ser más fuerte, a no quedarse de pie sin hacer nada después de recibir una mala noticia. Si ese era el caso; entonces no se podía lastimar tan fácilmente a esa persona por amarla.

_¿Cómo el amor puede significar lastimar a alguien que quieres?- _Había sido la pregunta que le hiciera Yamazaki aquella vez en la playa de Tottori, y esa tarde Nomiya creyó haber encontrado la respuesta. Pero mientras contemplaba la sobriedad de su cuarto se percató que no lo sabía del todo.

_-Si amas a alguien quieres asegurarte que no saldrá lastimada, quieres protegerla. Es así para la mayoría de las personas.-_

Cerró los ojos aun con las palabras de su amigo rezumbando en su mente. Hasta que sus parpados se sintieron tan pesados que no hizo el menor esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto.

Aquel sonido le llegó de un lugar tan lejano que no logró asociarlo a nada material. Lo escuchó al menos tres veces antes de que sus sentidos empezaran a coordinar. Entonces aquel lejano timbrar se volvió más cercano hasta saber que era su teléfono quien emitía aquel sonido.

Levantó el aparato y aún con los sentidos adormecidos articulo un escueto –Hola-. Al otro lado de la línea la molesta voz de uno de sus jefes ya aclamaba su presencia en la oficina, y aquella voz molesta logro despertarlo. Sentándose en el borde de la cama y poniendo el cuerpo firme como si ya estuviera frente del hombre.

Cuando la llamada se cortó, se apresuró a tomar un baño y tomar sus llaves y celular, sin percatarse que la pila de éste estaba vacía.

Menos de quince minutos se encontraba frente a un molesto Luigi. El hombre mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho que se dejaba ver a través de la fina camisa de seda blanca, Nomiya notó como agitaba impaciente su pie derecho, mientras lo miraba con aquel rostro que sobre su acostumbrada amabilidad trataba lucir molesto. El joven arquitecto consideró que en otras condiciones aquella estampa resultaría cómica, pero prefirió guardarse cualquier comentario pues ya anticipaba el motivo de ese enojo.

**-"Ahora tengo que desarrollar habilidades psíquicas, debo pensar que mis próximas vacaciones tendrán que ser en la India y entrenarme con algún gurú"-** Habló el hombre, y Nomiya vio que esa extrema manera de iniciar la conversación era tan propia de él. **-"O dime Nomiya-san, de que otro modo pretendes que conozca lo que sucede en mi compañía"-**

**-"Luigi puedo explicar lo que pasó"-** Su voz sonó calmada incluso cuando quería imponerse a la cada vez más elevada voz del excéntrico hombre.

**-"Desde luego que tendrás que explicarlo, al menos que quieras que sea ahora yo quien le marque al cliente y le pida me explique las razones por las que mi mejor hombre rechazó un proyecto tan importante sin antes consultármelo"- **

**-"No pretendía pasar sobre tu autoridad. Si hable primero con él fue porque el plazo para darle una respuesta vencía ayer"-** Comenzó a explicarse tratando que el movimiento impaciente de manos de Luigi no lo distrajera.

**-"Luigi sé de la magnitud del proyecto, con este contrato Fujiwara Desing se estaría colocando como una de las empresas más serias e importantes en el ramo. Pero también supe ayer que no lo podía aceptar.**

**Te aseguro que el cliente quedo satisfecho con las opciones que le di. Él las aceptó, así que no hemos perdido el contrato"-**

Nomiya vio como Luigi cambia de expresión a una más relajada e interesada por escuchar su explicación.

**-"Y ¿quieres decirme cual fue el arreglo al que llegaron sin mi consentimiento?"-** Pidió.

**-"Una de las personas que ayudaron en el diseño será mi remplazó, de los cinco que ayudamos él tomó la decisión basándose en sus anteriores trabajos y esperando tu aceptación. También yo iré a Kyoto al menos una o dos veces al mes para supervisar el trabajo"-** Explicó esperando con eso apaciguar a su jefe.

**-"Ishikawa Kudo me habló por la mañana para decirme eso mismo**"- Dijo haciéndole ver que ya conocía ese acuerdo.

Dejó que el silencio atravesara al hombre mientras él lo estudiaba desde su lugar. Notando como el arquitecto trataba de ocultar un problema mayor al que se encontraba.

Nomiya hizo un gesto con los labios que Luigi interpretó como impaciencia, y que le decía que no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría él. Buscó su mirada tanto para torturarlo un poco más por haber rechazado aquel contrato, así como para indagar un poco más en él y mientras lo hacía repasando todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él y Mario. Sonrió internamente cuando una única posibilidad cruzó por su mente.

"Amor", su joven Nomiya se había enamorado. Era más que obvió y se lamentó no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes, porque había recordado al hombre que arrojaba sin mucho interés un celular al agua repleto de números de chicas, era el hombre que podía renunciar a una cita junto a una despampanante rubia o una sexy morena solo para quedarse hasta tarde y terminar el trabajo.

En resumen Takumi Nomiya formaba parte de aquel extraño grupo de hombres afortunados donde las más bellas mujeres se presentaban hasta él con la esperanza que el hombre las eligiera entre su trabajo. Luigi sabía que muchas habían salido avante de esa lucha pero también sabía que esa relación no rebasaba el mes.

No era necesario preguntárselo o esconderse detrás de la puerta con la esperanzan de escuchar cuando le contara a sus compañeros, a él le bastaba con verlo a la cara para reconocer cuando se apasionaba por algo o por el contrario se aburría. Mientras fingía seguir molestó con él, supo que esa era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en el sex-simbol de su empresa, sospechó que la culpa de ese cambio se lo debía a cierta artesana que solía frecuentarlos con entregas de piezas por demás exquisitas.

**-"Tendrás que explicárselo a Tanaka, sabes que no será fácil pues está casado"-** Habló por fin, aunque su voz sonó mas calmada su rostro no cambio de expresión.

Nomiya asintió ante la orden de su jefe, puesto que no agregó nada más se limitó a hacer una breve reverencia antes de darse media vuelta. Pensando desde ese momento que le diría a su amigo respecto a su próximo traslado.

**-"Nomiya"-** Lo llamó, esperó que el hombre lo encarara de nuevo para seguir. –"Después de hablar con Tanaka, puedes tomarte una semana libre"-

Luigi no se sorprendió por la expresión del hombre, seguro que Nomiya no había notado el cambio de su voz o su rostro. Lo supo porque el arquitecto lo miraba como si esa semana significara una suspensión de sus labores por lo que había hecho. Interrumpió la segura protesta que iba a brotar de sus labios con un simple movimiento de su mano.

**-"Creo que te vendrá bien una semana. Es tiempo suficiente para que pongas en orden lo más importarte"-** Y puesto que Nomiya seguía mirándolo como si hablara otro idioma aclaró. –"Tus sentimientos Nomiya-san, que otra cosa puede ser más importante que el amor"- Y ya para ese entonces el asombro del hombre pasó a resignarse al ver la manera dramática en que su jefe comenzaba a hablar y moverse.

**-"Luigi"-** Trató de regresarlo a la tierra.

**-"La próxima vez que vengas por aquí espero que esa mirada continúe. Así que asegúrate de hacer bien las cosas con esa joven afortunada"- **

Antes de que dejara la sala sonrió ante la forma tan irreverente en que Luigi le había dado ánimos para hablar con Yamada.

**つづく...**

* * *

Pues a disfrutar de la lectura como yo disfruto escribiendo. Gracias por leer.

**-Sherrice_Adjani-**


End file.
